Healer
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Morgan was raped and turned by a vampire. He thinks all vampires are scum, but his soulmate IS one.


Disclaimer: Night World and anything to do with it belongs to L J Smith and I'm just borrowing the idea for my own characters to play in.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my second Night World fic. Please be gentle. I was in a very depressed moon when I wrote this so.please don't flame.  
  
Warnings: Rape, darkfic, angst, torture, male x male abusive and eventually male x male romance.  
  
Rating: R. No kiddies please.  
  
~*~  
  
Title: Healer Chapter: 1 Author: Kitai Shinsei  
  
Pain was the first thing Morgan Weslin was aware of when he regained consciousness. His body was bruised and his head ached with an incessant throbbing. He tried to move his hand to brush away a strand of copper coloured hair, and realised to his shock that his hands were tied with a rough rope and his wrists stung from the burns.  
  
Morgan frowned as he tried to think what had happened. He'd been walking home from soccer practice at about six p.m. Suddenly he'd felt something large hit his head and then. nothing. Until now. Where was he? How much time had passed? Who had kidnapped him?  
  
For Morgan knew that was what must have happened: he'd been kidnapped. God knows why. His family was poor, with barely enough money to pay the rent on their tiny apartment. So poor that he'd been living on free school lunches for the past two years. Ever since his dad stopped paying the child support.  
  
Morgan's father had run off when he was seven and his little sister Beth only three. Neither had understood what was going on until their mother had explained that Daddy didn't want them anymore and they were getting a divorce. Their father had been having an affair with another woman, and she'd suddenly fallen pregnant with his child. So he'd decided to leave, paying child support on his other two children only because he was compelled by law. And then the payments had suddenly stopped. Morgan's mother had tried to support them and she was doing her very best to support her family with the meagre salary of a part-time waitress at a sleazy fast- food restaurant.  
  
Morgan chose to dwell on the subject of his father a while longer. Why had he stopped the child-support? It was a small amount enough, just enough to make them live relatively comfortable. Pay the rent. Buy them new clothes. Morgan hadn't had new clothes since he was fifteen. He was seventeen now. The boy glanced down at the faded old jeans that stopped an inch above his ankles.  
  
Then his eyes widened.  
  
His jeans were undone and half off. Morgan blushed furiously and tried to wriggle his body back into them but it was difficult with his hands and feet tied. He gave up, exhausted. His head throbbed even more and the bruises on his arms back and legs smarted. He lay, panting, eyes shut tight.  
  
The door creaked open and Morgan opened his eyes wide to stare at the dark figure who had just entered. The figure flicked on the light switch and Morgan tightly shut his eyes against the painful glare.  
  
A voice spoke. A male voice, deep and sinister.  
  
"Ah, you're awake my pretty pet. I was hoping you would soon. I've been looking forward to having a little fun, and I can't enjoy myself when you're asleep."  
  
Morgan looked up in horror at his captor's face. The man looked like he was in his mid-twenties, tall with pale blond hair and green-blue eyes that glittered strangely in the light. His skin was pale, flawless behind a black t-shirt and tight black pants. His face bore a sadistic looking smirk.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Morgan whispered, trying futilely to hide the terror in his voice.  
  
The man hunched down so he could look Morgan in the face. He grinned a terrifying grin into the frightened teen's eyes. "I need a new toy." He drew out a knife and hacked through the ropes that bound the boy. Morgan got up in a panic, tried to run, stumbled and fell to the floor, causing pain to sear through his skull.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." The man said, shaking his head, a mock frown on his face. "Now is that any way for a guest to treat his host." He put a foot in the small on Morgan's back, pinning him down.  
  
"Who are you?" Morgan asked, wincing as the heel of the booted foot dug into his skin.  
  
"My name is Vathel." The man said airily. He removed his foot, bent down and seized Morgan by his arms, throwing him onto a futon mattress on the other side of the otherwise bare room. Morgan cried out as he hit the hard bed and agony tore through his head again.  
  
Vathel came over to him and began removing Morgan's threadbare jeans. Morgan struggled, realising in horror what the man was going to do to him. "No, NO! Please!" He was silenced by a strong palm over his mouth. He tried to get away, but Vathel held him in a firm grip.  
  
Vathel finished undressing his captive and then proceeded to strip himself. Morgan saw that the man was distracted and bolted for the door, only to be blocked by his captor. Morgan stared at him, eyes wide, and then across the large room where the man had been standing. Vathel had crossed the distance in less than a millisecond.  
  
"What.how?" Morgan gasped, backing away from the older male.  
  
Vathel only smirked. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to piss a vampire off?"  
  
Morgan trembled. "You're lying." Common sense broke through his panic and fear of Vathel. He knew vampires couldn't exist.  
  
Vathel laughed, and as he threw back his head, Morgan watched with a thrill of terror as the man's canine teeth extended and became thin sharp needles and his glittering green-blue eyes shone with unholy light.  
  
Taking advantage of Morgan's shock-weakened state, Vathel grabbed the boy by his copper-red hair and dragged him over to the mattress again. "I prefer to have my prey seasoned with a little fear. It makes the blood more spicy. Of course, an added bonus is to have a fuck-toy for a while."  
  
Morgan trembled violently. He knew resistance was futile. He'd tried to escape, but Vathel was too fast, too strong. He was going to be raped. Violated. Defiled. And there was nothing he could do about it. No one knew where he was. Even he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Please." He begged again, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. "Please don't do this."  
  
Vathel made a show of tapping his chin in a great display of thinking. "Hmmm.nah!"  
  
Morgan gave a dry sob and curled up, as if by making himself as small as possible, he could disappear and escape.  
  
Vathel laughed and heaved the boy to his knees, clapping handcuffs on his wrists and chaining him to a hook suspended from the ceiling. Morgan's hands were held above his head now; there was nothing he could do to defend himself.  
  
Morgan shuddered as he felt Vathel's hands all over his body, felt the vampire's tongue lapping up the fear-scented sweat that coated his skin, savouring it. He cringed as the vampire licked the sensitive area between his butt cheeks and nipped lightly on his flaccid member. Vathel's spread his cheeks and Morgan whimpered.  
  
And then suddenly all he knew was pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound was choked off before it began by the vampire's hand over his nose and mouth. It hurt. Vathel was thrusting into him slowly, prolonging each agonising moment. He laughed while he was doing it, knowing the pain it caused the boy and enjoying it.  
  
Morgan's tears started after Vathel began going faster, harder. Each thrust accompanied by a grunt. Morgan hated the feeling of the hard intrusion, hated the pain, hated himself for allowing it to happen.  
  
Vathel cried out, and Morgan felt the liquid of the vampire's semen flowing into him, polluting him, destroying him. And as Vathel left him, still tied to the hook in the ceiling, still with vampire cum running out of his arse, Morgan knew he would never be the same.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Vathel brought some stale bread and water for Morgan. "Can't have you dying of starvation now can we?" He'd said. "You're a fun pet to have."  
  
Morgan was then allowed to lie down for the first time in twelve hours and exhaustion forced him to sleep, even though his dreams were haunted by frightening images of pain, rape.  
  
His dreams carried on into the waking world when Vathel showed up again that evening and raped him. The pain was worse than before, because the rips and bruises from the previous night had not even begun to heal.  
  
And so it went on. Night after night, day after day and for three solid weeks, Morgan was the fuck-toy of a vampire.  
  
The wounds in his colon became infected. Morgan had not had access to proper hygiene for weeks. All he had had was a bucket of cold water once every two days. He grew too weak to fight off Vathel and barely even winced when the vampire bit him for the first time; he was almost unconcious. And he knew he was going to die.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Morgan woke up feeling stronger than he had in his whole life. He didn't realise entirely what had happened until he saw Vathel sitting on the bed across from him, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I figured you're too pretty to die. And you were about to, believe me." The vampire said.  
  
Morgan stared groggily at him. "What do you mean?" He mumbled, not quite ready to wake up yet.  
  
"You're a vampire now."  
  
Morgan sat bolt upright. "What?" His mind raced. He'd been turned into.into one of those THINGS?  
  
"I exchanged blood with you when I bit you. You're mine forever."  
  
Vathel left the boy to take this in, feeling like his world had come to an end.  
  
~*~  
  
It still went on. Every night, Vathel would come to Morgan's room, screw him and give him a human under mind control to feed on. Morgan hated it, but after not feeding for two days he killed one of the humans. He hated himself even more.  
  
He began to understand that this couldn't go on. One night after Vathel left him, Morgan snapped his handcuffs. He bit his lip as his arms dropped back to his sides, blood flowing into them properly for the first time in weeks, making them tingle unpleasantly. His shoulders felt disjointed but the pain eased as he lay there for a while.  
  
One thought then seized him: he had to get out.  
  
His jeans had been left in the same corner they'd been thrown the first night and he pulled them on, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against his skin. He felt like he had some privacy at last.  
  
The door opened. Vathel was standing there livid with anger. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He demanded, starting towards the younger boy.  
  
Morgan almost panicked. But he'd had enough panicking and fear to last him a lifetime. He didn't even care if Vathel killed him; in fact, it would have been a mercy. Except that he had in his hand a sharp wooden stick that Vathel had often taken pleasure from torturing the redhead with it.  
  
Morgan pretended to curl up in submission and when Vathel lifted him up by his hair, he shoved the stake up between the other vampire's ribs, knowing instinctively when it pierced the heart.  
  
The. he ran.  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think? Kinda morbid I guess, but I'm enjoying this. R&R! 


End file.
